


Day 23 -- What Makes the Leaves Change Color?

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [23]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>answering the age-old question</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23 -- What Makes the Leaves Change Color?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/105585.html

"You know," Sirius said, crossing his arms behind his head as he looked up at the cloudless sky, "I like the Wizard explanation better than the Muggle one."

"For what?" Remus asked, knowing he'd probably been the one to give the 'Muggle one'.

"About leaves," Sirius replied. "With...chloro-thingies. I like pixies with paint brushes better."

Remus nodded sagely and Peter giggled. James, who had more experience with such things than Sirius, just shook his head in wonderment. "Either way," Remus said solemnly, picking up an armful of leaves and dumping them on Sirius' head, "they're fun to play with."


End file.
